


Sweet As Candy

by cate-lynne (catelynne)



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 16:34:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3495293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catelynne/pseuds/cate-lynne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel gets addicted to candy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet As Candy

"Dean."

"Mmmmm."

"Dean, wake up."

"Wha-?"

"Dean. It is important. I believe we are under attack."

"What?!" Dean scrambled out of bed, grabbing his gun and looking around somewhat wildly. Sam woke up slowly, lifting his head from the nest of pillows. His hair was a mess and he blinked up at Castiel without really seeing him.

"What's going on, Dean? Cas?"

"Cas says we're under attack."

"There are tiny monsters roaming the town."

That made Dean pause and Sam sit up.

"Tiny monsters?" Sam questioned.

"I believe children are being possessed."

Sam grabbed his phone and looked at the date and time. He groaned and rolled over.

"It's Halloween, Cas. Go away."

Dean dropped his gun back on his bed and sat on the edge with a huff, rubbing his eyes. Castiel just looked more confused.

"Cas…" Dean started, but was interrupted by a knock on the door and a chorus of young voices.

"Trick or treat."

"Dean, it's them," whispered Cas. "They're here for us."

"No, they're here for candy. Which we don't have."

Dean walked over to the door and was about to tell the little brats to go away when Castiel appeared in front of him at the door. He opened it and thrust a huge bag of candy at the eager children. They each grabbed a handful and ran off with a few shouted thank-you's. Castiel smiled as he watched them run off. Dean just stared at him.

"Seriously, dude?"

"It made them happy," Cas shrugged.

"Yeah, well, sleeping would make me happy," came the grumbled reply.

Dean left Castiel handing out candy to children and went back to sleep.

When he woke up the next morning, he found he was covered in candy wrappers. They formed a small mountain on his stomach.

"What the hell?"

Dean looked over to see Sam waking up to a similar, though slightly smaller pile. They looked at each other confused, then looked around for Cas. He was seated in the single chair by the desk, eating straight from a bag of candy.

"Did you not give away all the candy last night?" Sam asked.

"I did. But then I wanted some, so I went and got another bag when the children were all gone."

"How many pieces have you eaten, man?"

"This is my fourth bag and there are one hundred and fifty pieces of candy in each bag so…six hundred?"

"Oh my God," Dean muttered. "Cas, put the candy down."

Castiel gave him a look, and reluctantly set aside the bag.

"Alright, Sammy. Let's move out before Cas rots all his teeth out."

A few days later, Dean woke up to an even bigger pile of wrappers on his bed. It was about one foot tall and covered the entire bed. Dean stared for a moment.

"CAS!"

Castiel suddenly appeared next to him, calm as ever, with a bag of candy cradled in his arms.

"Yes, Dean?"

"Put the God damn candy away! Why are there wrappers on my bed?"

"I was watching you sleep last night."

"Cas, I told you not to do that."

Cas just shrugged and disappeared. Dean sighed and sat up. Something had to be done. After he had gotten dressed, he went to look for Sam. He found him in the library, reading a book. When he looked up, he looked like he was about to say something but stopped, looking confused. He pointed at Dean's hair. Dean reached up and found another candy wrapper.

"Damn angel…" he grumbled. Sam chuckled.

"So, um, I'm guessing he was watching you again last night."

"Yeah. Wait – again?"

Sam cleared his throat. "What are you gonna do? About the candy problem."

"Why do I have to do something? Why can't you do it?"

"Because he shares a more profound bond with you, that's why," Sam smirked.

"Alright, alright," Dean sighed. Then he got up and went to find his candy-guzzling angel.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think, kitten!


End file.
